


Perfect Match

by DreamInblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, M/M, Mentioned Baekhyun, Rimming, Romance, Smut, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamInblue/pseuds/DreamInblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Jongin is a cop and Sehun a famous mafia boss, it doesn't stop them to be in love with each other anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Brief mentions of rape and murder, smut, rimming. Also, this is not beta-ed.

"Good job today, Jongin. You can go home now" 

"But, I need to go through these files to see if we didn't miss anything" Jongin protests.

"You already went through these many times. Go home and rest, alright. You've been working nonstop for days, I'm worried you might get yourself sick" his boss takes the files away from him and puts them on his desk.

"Chanyeol-"

"No. You need to go home, Jongin and that's it. I'm not letting you in here for another minute. Don't you have a lover waiting for you at home? Or friends to hang out with? You're still young, don't waste all your time in this lousy office. Say, you can take your whole weekend off, you need it" Chanyeol squeezes his shoulder with one hand before he lets go and walks to the door.

"But I'm working on this case!" Jongin frowns as he watches his boss open the door of his office.

"Kyungsoo will take care of it for the time being. You go rest. I'll check-up on you in one hour and if you're still here Kim Jongin, I'll fire you" Jongin sighs loudly as Chanyeol returns to his own office. He gives the files on his desk a last look before he takes his belongings and leaves the police station.

He is working on a rape and murder case. It is not the kind of cases he particularly enjoys but Chanyeol had designated him to take care of it. They have a suspect, actually Jongin is sure he is the culprit but the lack of proof prevents Jongin from arresting him. Everyone in his team agree with him thinking that they already found the murderer but they still need to find evidence and this is the hardest thing to do in a case. 

Their culprit is a 40 year-old man, a husband and father of three children. The second their eyes locked, Jongin knew it was him. There was something sick and twisted about this man and Jongin wanted nothing more but to lock this asshole up in jail. According to the autopsy, the girl was raped before someone strangled her and threw her dead body in the Han river. She was still a kid, she only was in high school, she still had a lot of things to experience and go through but she was not able to enjoy her life and pursue her dreams because of a fucking monster. Jongin has promised he would catch the one who had done that to her and put him in prison for life. 

"Yo!" Jongin startles and puts his hand on his belt by reflex, ready to take his gun out before he remembers he had left it in his office. He sighs in relief when he sees it was only Baekhyun, however his eyes widen when he notices the expensive car waiting behind him.

"What the hell, the police station is just around the corner, you know!"

"The boss wanted to see you" Jongin's heartbeat is going wild as someone lowers the tinted window, Sehun's smirking face now in view.

"Get in" Sehun licks his lips as he watches Jongin who is making sure nobody is seeing them before he gets in the car after Baekhyun opened the door for him. As soon as he is in the car, Sehun pulls him in his arms and kisses him chastely on the lips. Jongin pushes him away with a frown and closes the window, fearing someone from the police would see them and hears his lover chuckling before the car begins to move. When he is done, Sehun takes him back into his arms and Jongin sits on the latter's lap as he reveals in the secure feeling of Sehun's arms around him. Sehun lifts Jongin's chin up with a finger, looks at him lovingly for a second before he deeps in for another kiss. This time, they kiss more boldly, Sehun's tongue is entering his mouth and Jongin moans out loud as their tongues battle for dominance. Sehun wins, like always and licks deep into his lover's mouth. Needing to breath, Jongin pulls back and rests his head on Sehun's shoulder.

"What are you doing here? I've told you many times not to come here, it's dangerous, you know it. You could have wait in my apartment, why are you so careless?" Sehun's arms tighten around his waist before he kisses the cop's neck.

"I missed you" Sehun whispers softly and Jongin smiles against his shoulder.

"I missed you too but please, don't do that again" Jongin raises his head to look into Sehun's eyes and the latter pecks his lips.

"Alright" They take time to look at each other carefully, it's been more than two weeks since they last saw each other and God, it indeed had been a long time, Jongin voices out. 

"It is because you're always working. You don't even have time for us anymore" Sehun's pout is too cute and Jongin finds it really hard to believe that Sehun is a mafia boss at times like these but he knew that, despite how Sehun looks, he is not one to be taken lightly, he is far from someone innocent.

"Well, I have the whole weekend for myself, my boss told me I was working too much" Sehun's eyes lighten before he smiles.

"I agree with that dumbass for once, you need to rest and to spend your weekend in your boyfriend's arms" Sehun begins to massage Jongin's shoulders as Jongin rests his head back on the taller man's shoulder and he sighs pleasurably as his boyfriend's magic hands work on his tense shoulders.

"Hmm, you're right, I'd love that, a lot. There's this case I need to work on though" Sehun's hands stop their treatment for a second before he continues to give Jongin a massage. 

"Don't think of work when you are with me, baby" Jongin knows Sehun is frowning, probably tired of Jongin thinking about his work all the time but being a policemen is not easy and there is too much going on in this city for Jongin to forget everything when he gets back home. He doesn't- no, he can't just let all the crimes and murders stay in his office when he goes home, they come with him and stay in his mind, always, consuming him inside.

"I really need to lock this jerk up, Sehun. Guys like him, we can't just let them wander freely for them to keep on commit these things. I need to arrest him. Soon" Jongin stares deeply into the older man eyes before Sehun closes his eyes and sighs.

"Does that mean you need to arrest me too Jongin? Guys like him, you said, well, doesn't it include me?" Jongin freezes, he opens his mouth and closes it a couple of times, his hands are shaking as he pecks Sehun's lips softly.

"You are not like him. You are not a rapist neither are you a murderer, you are not like him, Sehun" 

"Are you sure? I've killed people before, Jongin, don't act like you are not aware" Jongin shuts his eyes close and exhales shakily through his mouth.

"You did -but, you've only killed bad people, those who were after you and who tried to take you down. You are not a murderer" 

"You know, it does not work like this, you can't just-"

"Stop! Just..stop, I do not need this right now. Please" Sehun stares at him a bit too long as Jongin keeps shaking in his arms. He kisses his lover's forehead lovingly before he nuzzles his neck.

"I'm sorry" He whispers against Jongin's beautiful skin. He can't help but to lick it and gives it a gentle nip.

"We're here, boss" Baekhyun says. Sehun nods and helps Jongin out of his car. He takes Jongin's hand in his and gives it a tender kiss before he pulls him towards his apartment. Once they are both inside, Jongin puts his hands on his lover's cheeks and rests his forehead against his.

"I don't care about what you've done before, I know you are a good person so don't worry about me, okay? I love you and I will never leave you, I'm sorry I've been neglecting you these past few days but, I don't know, this case has really affected me" Jongin whispers against Sehun's lips. Sehun claims Jongin's lips, they keep kissing as they walk with their eyes closed and stumble on the couch. Jongin lies down and Sehun follows, still kissing, they begin to fumble at each other clothes. Jongin breaks away long enough to breathe and Sehun takes the opportunity to take off Jongin's shirt then his. He presses his mouth against Jongin's again and puts his tongue inside his lover's mouth. Everything feels so hot as Jongin presses his knee against Sehun's crotch, making the latter moan.

"You've made me wait for you for so long babe" Sehun breathes down Jongin's neck as he presses soft kisses there. Jongin's toes are curling against the couch as Sehun's lips go down his chest. He then sucks lightly on the younger's collarbone and watches as his boyfriend's pretty skin turns red under his touch. He still can't believe how he got so lucky to have Jongin as his boyfriend. Jongin is so beautiful, he is everything Sehun ever wanted and even though Sehun is part of the mafia, Jongin loves him and that is all even matters. If Jongin wanted him to give up on this life, he would do it in a heartbeat because Jongin is the only constant in Sehun's life. 

Jongin makes soft sounds as Sehun nips at his skin, the later takes one of his nipple in his mouth and plays with the other with his hand. Jongin tips his head back and he clutches the side of the couch as Sehun sucks his nipples each at the time. 

"Sehun...please" Jongin unbuckles his lover's belt and urges him to remove his pants and Sehun does just that as Jongin removes his own pants and underwear.

"Excited now, are we" Sehun lowly chuckles as he licks then kisses Jongin's thighs "What do you want baby?" he asks while continuing his ministrations.

"I need you, please, Sehun!" 

"Alright" Jongin gasps and his head jerks back as Sehun sucks the tip of his cock. Sehun then licks the underside of his boyfriend's cock very slowly until Jongin whines before he laughs and smacks Jongin's butt.

"Got any lube left, babe?" Sehun asks as he gets up from the couch.

"In the bedroom" Jongin nods "Be fast" Jongin moves his right hand up and down his cock slowly, waiting for Sehun to come back. When the latter does, he does not have his underwear on anymore and Jongin drools as he takes in the sight of his lover's thick and big cock. It indeed had been too long. Jongin makes place for Sehun to sit between his legs and spread them wide open as Sehun lowers his head in front of his ass.

"I want to eat you out first" Sehun licks his lips as he stares at Jongin's pretty ass. 

"Then do it" Sehun is not the kind of man to refuse such an invitation from his boyfriend so he licks Jongin's asshole as soon as the latter told him it was okay to do it. Sehun listens to his boyfriend's beautiful moans as he gathers his saliva against Jongin's asshole. He then enters it with his tongue and beams at the sounds Jongin makes beneath him. Sehun holds his lover's hips and begins to fuck Jongin with his tongue. When he pulls back, Jongin whines and tells him to hurry up as he puts lube on his fingers. Sehun presses a finger against the rim of Jongin's asshole teasingly and pinches his ass with his other hand.

"Sehun!" The older's finger enters Jongin's easily and he fucks him with it for a while before he adds another one and then another one. He's now fucking Jongin with three fingers fast and the younger is enjoying it a bit too much as he presses himself against Sehun's fingers. As Sehun finds he is strech open enough, he lubes his cock and enters Jongin slowly. When he is inside, he sighs and rests his forehead on Jongin's collarbone. They are both breathing loudly, Jongin pulls Sehun closer as his hands find their way on his lover's back and he puts his feets on Sehun's ass, pulling him even closer, if possible. Jongin begins to move back and forth before Sehun takes control and begins to move too, he is careful at first but he quickly changes the pace and fucks his beautiful lover faster. Soon, it is only the sound of their skin meeting and of their moans in the room. Their bodies are hot and heavy against each other, their skin sticking as they ground together. Jongin hisses when he feels Sehun's cock hitting his prostate, he can not help but to scream as he feels like he is on cloud nine. Sehun goes faster as he watches as Jongin is falling apart in front of him and Sehun kisses him messily on the lips. Their mouth crash against each other as they try to kiss without slowing down their pace and soon, Jongin's tongue is curled against Sehun's. 

"Sehun, ah! Sehun..." Jongin closes his eyes and scratches his boyfriend's back as Sehun moves his hand up and down Jongin's cock. Jongin moans as he cums and holds Sehun tighter against him. After a few thrusts, Sehun cums inside his ass and Jongin hums as he likes the sensation of his lover's cum inside him. They wait until their breathing quiet before they kiss tenderly. Jongin presses his lips against Sehun's neck and pecks it gently a lot of times.

"I love you" Sehun whispers against his hair and pecks his head lightly. 

"I love you too" Jongin's smile is too pretty and Sehun would do anything for Jongin never to lose his smile. They make themselves comfy on the couch, Jongin is drawing small circles on the older's skin with his thumb while Sehun can't help but to press soft kisses on Jongin's cheek.

"I've got information about the man you're trying to put in jail" Sehun says "I'll help you" Jongin looks at him happily before he pecks his mouth.

"Really?" 

"Of course, babe. I'm on your side, of course I'll help you if you're in a need of it. I asked one of my man to find information about him and he found some things interesting"

"What is it?" Jongin asks earnestly.

"Well, apparently, he's part of a gang, he's out to own a tattoo somewhere on his body. Someone from his gang told my man he had brought the girl in their hideout before he had took her home".

"I knew it" Jongin's eyes darken.

"I can easily persuade this guy to invent a story and tell it to the police. He would do it if I tell him he could join my gang"

"Yes. Yes, please. This guy deserves to rot in jail" 

"And he will" Sehun kisses him before he slids his hand down Jongin's gorgeous thigh. Gently spreading his legs wider, he teasingly glids his fingers up his inner thighs "Now, can we enjoy the rest of our weekend together without you stressing about your work, please?" Lacing his hands behind Sehun's neck, the corner of Jongin's lips curl upwards while he tugs Sehun down towards him and kisses him languidly.

"I'm all yours"


End file.
